Differential Manchester encoding, described in the IEEE 802.5 standard (originally intended for token ring networks), is a form of digital communication in which data and clock signals are combined into a single asynchronous data stream. In the differential Manchester stream, there are either one or two transitions for each data bit. In an example differential Manchester stream, the first transition carries the clock signal, and the optional second transition carries a datum. The optional second transition can mean either a “1” or a “0,” depending on the design parameters, while a lack of a second transition encodes the opposite value. This is known as a “clock-before-data” configuration. Alternative “data-before-clock” configurations are also in existence. One common objective in such configurations is to minimize noise and to reduce the average transmitting power, for example, by using a “high” and “low” value that have the same magnitude and opposite polarity.